I Just Want My Brother Back
by Deanloves
Summary: Versi-ku dari episode "Like A Virgin" 6:12, saat Dean dengan gundah menunggu Sammy siuman di 'Panic Room' Bobby setelah Death memasukkan soul Sam kembali ke tempatnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sammy terbangun dengan wujudnya yang berubah total? De-Aged Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, i know its my bad habbits..., posting cerita baru, sementara cerita yang lain belum pada kelar, but i can't help it. Pengen banget posting ini cerita, meski sudah agak telat dari spoiler nih episode (episode 6:12 tayang bulan Februari kemarin). Mudah-mudahan masih bisa dinikmati. Amin...**

**Spoiler to SPN 6:12 - pure fiction, based on TV serial Supernatural - my version of SPN 6:12**** "Like A Virgin"**

**Sinopsis SPN season 6 : **

"Sam mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk ditukar dengan Lucifer yang harus dikurung di kandangnya. Namun setelah Sam lepas dari kandang Lucifer, Sam hidup tanpa 'soul' yang membuatnya hidup tanpa emosi, tanpa hati, dan tanpa empati. Dean yang mengetahui ini berusaha mendapatkan kembali 'soul' adiknya. Dean merasa harus mengembalikan 'soul' Sammy dan mengembalikan Sam yang selama ini ia kenal, meski Sam menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dibantu 'Death' yang membawa kembali 'soul' milik Sam, Dean terpaksa mengikat Sammy di tempat tidur untuk bisa mengembalikan 'soul' kembali ke tubuh Sammy', meski Dean harus membayarnya mahal. Dean hanya ingin adiknya kembali.

Then what will happen? read it, and enjoy it! Hope you like it

**I Just want My Brother Back**

**Chapter 1**

Dean duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursi tepat di mulut 'Panic Room' di rumah Bobby. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok panjang dan besar adiknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri, terborgol di ranjang besi. Selang infus pun dipasangkan untuk memasukkan nutrisi dan cairan ke dalam tubuh Sammy untuk menghindari hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Setelah 'Death' memasukkan kembali 'soul' milik Sam ke dalam tubuh Sam, adiknya itu belum juga sadarkan diri, membuat Dean cemas. Tapi 'Death' meyakinkan bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Memang belum dapat dipastikan efek dari pengembalian 'soul', tapi 'Death menjamin tidak akan terjadi hal buruk pada Sam. Dan Dean berharap 'Death' benar, karena kalau tidak, Dean bersumpah akan mengejar mahkluk itu dan menghancurkannya, dan menjadikan double death! Tapi dengan Sammy belum juga sadarkan diri sejak 'pengembalian itu' bikin semakin membuat Dean semakin cemas bukan kepalang.

Dean sudah meminta tolong sahabatnya si malaikat aneh Castiel untuk menolong Sammy, atau bahkan menghidupkan Sammy kembali. Tapi apa yang Dean dapat, hanyalah makian dari Castiel yang menyalahkannya karena sudah memaksa mengembalikan soul Sammy, yang ternyata setelah Castiel rasakan, 'soul' Sam sudah hancur tercabik-cabik tidak karuan. Dengan keras Castiel mengatakan, Dean bukannya menolong Sam, tapi justru merusaknya. Perasaan Dean semakin tidak karuan, memikirkan apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk Sammy, di saat Sammy pun tidak menginginkannya. Jerit kesakitan Sam saat 'soul' dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya masih terus terngiang di telinga Dean, juga wajah Sammy yang memohonnya itu menghentikan semua rencana ini. Sammy tidak mau 'soul'nya kembali.

Dean mengerti kenapa Sammy akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menyerah dalam mengambil kembali 'jiwanya' yang terperangkap bersama Lucifer dan Rafael. Sam lebih memilih untuk hidup tanpa 'soul' daripada harus menjadi sesorang yang belum pasti seperti apa nantinya, yang ditakutkan justru akan semakin merepotkan kakaknya. Perkiraan Castiel jika akhirnya ia mendapat 'jiwa'nya kembali adalah Sam akan ingat semua yang telah dilakukannya saat ia tidak memiliki jiwa, yang tentunya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dan jika Sam tidak bisa menanggung perasaan akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, besar kemungkinan ia hilang kewarasan atau bahkan kemungkinan lain dari ingatannya kembali, Sam akan lumpuh segala-galanya. Ini sangat membuat Sam ketakutan bila nantinya dia hanya menjadi beban kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sudah melakukan apapun untuknya. Sam tidak ingin menyusahkan kakaknya lagi, meski Dean sangat menginginkan Sam kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terajadi, Dean siap dengan segala resikonya . Tapi Sam tidak menginginkannya. Cukup dia merepotkan kakaknya dengan segala tindak tanduknya yang lebih sering tidak dipikirkan akibatnya. Sam lebih memilih hidup tanpa 'jiwa' seperti ini, karena paling tidak ia bisa hidup mandiri tidak merepotkan kakaknya, meski dirinya tidak beda dengan manusia tanpa hati dan empati sama sekali. Tapi Dean sungguh tidak peduli dengan itu semua, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan ia ingin adiknya kembali menjadi manusia utuh. Dan sekarang ia menyesal telah memaksakan kehendaknya. Bila sampai terjadi hal buruk pada Sammy, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Dean tetap tak lepas dari wajah tidur polos Sammy. Dean bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Sammy yang masih terpejam seperti tak bernyawa, dan dipandanginya wajah adiknya kesayangannya ini. Betapa manisnya dia jika sedang tidur. Begitu polos dan bersih, tanpa ada interupsi dari kemalangan-kemalangan brutal yang telah menimpanya. Tidak ada infeksi darah iblis, tidak ada gangguan Lucifer, juga tidak ada beban mengurusi masalah surga dan neraka. Dean ingin terus melihat wajah Sam seperti ini, Dean ingin Sam kembali seperti dulu lagi, Dean ingin Sam kembali polos, lucu, takut akan segala hal hingga membuatnya maju sebagai orang pertama yang melindungi Sam, dan Dean ingin Sam bersih dari segala kutukan-kutukan itu.

Tapi ia pun harus tersenyum sendiri menyadari ini adalah tidur pertama Sam sejak Sam keluar dari kandang Lucifer, karena Sammy belum pernah tidur sekalipun sejak itu. Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mungkin tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Sammy istirahat lebih lama sangat membutuhkannya.

Dinaikkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh panjang Sammy) hingga dadanya (sepatunya menyembul dari balik selimutnya). Diusapnya kepala Sam penuh kasih-sayang.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, jagoan, sampai kau bangun...," lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Dari kursinya Dean masih belum melepas padangannya dari adiknya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"!"

Dean spontan terbangun dengan suara tangisan yang tiba-tiba, hingga ia jatuh terjengkang dari kursinya. Ia pun tidak sadar telah tertidur dari tugasnya menjaga sammy.

"Sammy!" Dean langsung bangkit dan menuju Sam.

Tapi Dean tekaget dengan tidak adanya sosok panjang itu, bahkan tidak terlihat sepatu besar itu yang menyembul di bawah selimutnya, karena kedua sepatunya sudah terjatuh di lantai.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkanya, tidak ada sosok Sam yang terakhir ia lihat; tidak ada Sam yang berusia 28 tahun. Ya ada hanyalah sosok anak kecil berusia 3 tahun!

"Sammy?" Dean mendekati sosok balita itu yang menangis kencang, dengan tangan kecilnya yang tertancap jarum infus ditarik-tarik sementara tangan kecil lainnya yang sudah terlepas dari borgolnya, berusaha mencabut jarum ukuran orang dewasa yang menusuk lengannya.

"Wow, Sammy, hentikan, nak...," Dean menangkap tangan kecil Sammy untuk lebih menyakiti tangannya yang lain.

Wajah kecil Sammy menengok dengan suara dan sosok Dean, dan ia langsung menujukkan wajah ketakutannya dan semakin menangis kencang menolak Dean.

"Shss, Sammy, Sammy tenang, ini aku, Dean... Dean..." Dean mencoba menenangkannya.

Sammy menengok kembali padanya, "De..?" dan memperhatikan wajah orang dewasa di hadapannya. Dan langsung menggeleng, "bukaan... bukan Dee...,nggak gede..." dan kembali menangis.

Dean menelan ludah, menyadari jarak umur Sammy dengan dirinya. Dean yang Sammy kenal di umurnya ini adalah Dean berusia 7 tahun, bukan Dean usia 32 tahun, yang mungkin dalam ingatan Sammy seumur dengan ayahnya.

"Sammy, namaku juga Dean, aku temannya ayahmu; John," Dean menelan ludah berharap Sammy akan percaya.

Tangis Sammy terhenti dan menengok pada Dean.

"Dean, ada apa!" Bobby tergopong-gopong muncul di pintu. "Aku mendengar suara tangisan dari sini,"

Tangan Dean langsung menandakan untuknya diam, jangan berbicara dulu. Dan bobby terkaget dengan wujud kecil di tempat tidur; Sammy?

Mata Sammy masih tertuju pada Dean, "Daddy..?" dengan terisak.

Dean langsung mengangguk "Iya, Daddy..., aku Dean, teman daddy,"

"Daddy mana, mana Dee...?" suara Sammy sangat kecil.

"Daddy sedang pergi dengan Dean, mereka menitipkanmu di sini, di tempat paman Bobby," seraya menunjuk ke arah Bobby yang masih terkaget tidak percaya. "Kau masih ingat paman Bobby, kan?"

"Paman Bobby?" Sammy melihat ke arah Bobby dan mencoba mengenali wajahnya, "Paman Bobby!" pekiknya histeris, dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk minta digendong.

"Sammy, paman di sini, nak," Bobby langsung mendekatinya dan mengendong sosok kecil yang sudah merah wajahnya karena menangis. Bobby memeluknya erat menenangkannya, meski ia tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dean sudah bisa mengira, Sam akan mengingat Bobby karena wajahnya yang tidak berubah dari jaman dahula kala hingga sekarang.

Bobby masih memeluk Sammy saat Dean menangkap mata Bobby yng meminta penjelasan, dan Dean belum bisa menjelaskannya.

"Cakiiit...," isak Sammy dengan menunjukkan lengannya yang masih tertancap jarum infus.

Dean langsung tersadar dengan jarumnya.

"Sini, paman, lepas ya...," Dean mencoba menawarkan dengan pelan-pelan, melihat Sammy belum mau lepas dari pelukan Bobby.

Sesaat Sammy ragu dengan orang asing di hadapannya. Ia melihat ke arah paman bobby meminta persetujuan, dan Bobby mengangguk.

Sammy kembali pada Dean dan mengangguk lirih.

Dean tersenyum lega, dan setelah mengambil kapas dan alkohol yang tersedia di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur Sammy, pelan-pelan dan hati-hati berusaha tidak menyakiti Sammy, Dean menarik jarum itu dari lengan kecil Sammy, tapi tetap membuat Sammy menangis histeris.

Bobby langsung memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya.

"Sudah, sudah selesai, Sammy, kau hebat, jagoan...," Dean mengusap-usap kepala Sammy. Hanya itu yang bisa Dean lakukan sekarang ini melihat Sammy sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Sakit rasanya ia tidak bisa memeluk Sammy dan menenangkannya.

"Yuk, _squirt_, kita ke atas, kau butuh tempat tidur yang betulan daripada di sini," Bobby membawa Sammy keluar dari _'panic room'._

Dean mengikuti dari belakang dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan dan hati perih. Kepala Sammy lunglai di pundak Bobby. Dean mengusap kepala kecil itu.

Satu yang terpikir di kepalanya adalah memanggil Castiel atau sekalian, 'DEATH'!

**TBC **

So, any reviews... please ... for Sammy, my baby boy ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohohoho, langsung posting chapter 2 ya ..., biar nggak kelamaan nunggunya ...hehehehe ENJOY**

**I Just Want My Brother Back**

**Chapter 2**

Dean masih tak lepas dari sosok kecil Sammy yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Setelah lama tadi Sammy menangis karena kesakitan dan mencari kakaknya dan ayahnya, akhirnya Sammy bisa tertidur pulas karena keletihan. Pakaiannya masih memakai kaos Sammy besar dengan selimut yang dilitkan di pinggangnya karena mereka tidak memiliki celana untuk usia 3 tahun!

Dean menarik nafas lega sekaligus gusar. Beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil Castiel untuk sebuah penjelasan.

"Baiklah, Cas, sebaiknya kamu datang sekarang, atau kita nggak akan pernah berteman lagi!" seru Dean marah dengan menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar Sammy yang tertidur.

"Aku di sini, Dean," Castiel menunjukkan wujudnya tepat di hadapan Dean bahkan sebelum Dean selesai menghela nafas penuh kekesalan.

Dean melotot semakin kesal jadinya. Entah berapa kali Castiel seperti ini, muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Semakin sering ia melakukannya semakin tidak terbiasa Dean melihatnya.

"Okay! Bisa tolong dijelaskan dengan wujud Sammy sekarang?" seraya menujuk ke arah adiknya yang kecil mungil.

Castiel menengok ke arah Sammy kecil di tempat tidur dengan dinginnya.

"Dia imut dan kecil,"sahut Castiel dengan tenangnya.

Dean memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Umur tiga tahun, Cas!" pekik Dean tertahan.

"Bagiamana kau tahu umurnya tiga tahun?"

Dean terbelalak, "Masak aku nggak hapal wujud adikku sendiri? Aku hapal pertumbuhan tubuhnya tahun demi tahun, dan itu adalah wujud Sammy umur tiga tahun!"

Castiel hanya mengangguk dengan dinginnya.

Bobby yang masih duduk di tempat tidur menemani Sammy, hanya diam mendengarkan.

Dean menunggu dengan tidak sabar penjelasan dari malaikat aneh sahabatnya ini.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Dean…,"lanjut Castiel dengan tenangnya.

Dean terkatup tidak mengerti.

"Menjadikan Sammy ke umur tiga tahun, sama sekali bukan yang aku mau!" protes Dean kesal.

"Benar, tapi kau meng-inginkan Sam kembali polos, lucu, dan takut akan segala hal hingga membuatmu maju sebagai orang pertama yang melindungi Sam, ya kan?"

Dean terkatup tak percaya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, Dean, Sammy kembali seperti yang kau inginkan, dan Sammy sudah memiliki kembali 'soul'nya yang hilang, kembali menjadi Sammy yang kau harapkan. Sepertinya ada yang menjawab permohonanmu."

"Siapa yang menjawab, Jeanny di dalam botol?" Dean dengan sewot.

Castiel membalas Dean dengan matanya yang dingin. "Aku tidak tahu."

Dean terdiam, dan memandang wujud Sammy.

"Tapi umur tiga tahun?"

"Umur tiga tahun, umur dia saat masih memiliki kepolosan itu, kau tentu juga tahu itu, Dean."

Dean benar-benar masih tidak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi bukan, bukan ini yang ia mau. Ia tidak mau mengembalikan Sammy ke umur tiga tahun, pelecehan namanya!

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan Sammy ke wujud semula?"

Castiel terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu"

Dean terbelalak, "Tidak tahu!"

"Tapi akan kucari tahu nanti."

Dean mendesah lega, "Bagus!

"Lalu, Sammy…?"

Castiel memandang wujud kecil Sam. "Sepertinya, untuk sementara Sam akan tetap seperti itu, hingga aku mendapatkan cara mengembalikan Sam kembali semua."

Dean terbelalak, "Nggak mungkin!"

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Dan itu belum termasuk dengan jika Sam mengingat semua apa yang ia lakukan kemarin."

Dean terkatup pucat,

"Apa!" Dean dan Bobby bersamaan.

"Umurnya tiga tahun, Cas!"protes Bobby yang sekarang bersuara karena melihat kemungkinan yang masih terjadi pada Sam.

"Tidak peduli sosok umur berapa Sam sekarang, saat 'soul'nya kembali, dinding itu masih berkemungkinan runtuh, dan Sam harus bisa menerimanya."

Dean terbelalak, "Umurnya masih tiga tahun, bagaimana mungkin Sammy bisa menanggungnya?"

"Itu yang harus kalian hadapi, dan juga ingat, di luar sana banyak orang yang mengejar Sam karena ulahnya kemarin bersama Samuel,"

Dean semakin pucat. Ditengokknya adiknya yang begitu bersih dan polos, "Oh, Sammy…"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, aku akan segera kembali begitu aku tahu caranya." Dan dengan sekedip mata sosok malaikat jadi-jadian itu hilang dari hadapan mereka.

Dean dan Bobby menahan nafas begitu Castiel pergi, dan sama-sama memandangi sosok kecil tak berdosa di tempat tidur.

"Ow, Sammy, tak bisakah kau istirahat sebentar dari kekacauan ini…," desah Dean perih, tapi iapun ingat tidak lepas dari keinginan terdalamnya. "Maafkan aku, Sam, tapi aku hanya ingin adikku kembali, aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu lagi," penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Sam. Tapi aku janji akan segera membereskannya, kau akan kembali semula, Sam" dengan mengecup kening adik bayinya, dan merapatkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Bobby menghela nafas melihat kegundahan hati Dean. "Aku akan di luar, jika kau membutuhkanku, Dean."

Dean hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan pria tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kedua baginya, keluar kamar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dengan memeluk Sammy, kepala Dean masih belum berhenti berpikir dan percaya kenapa ini harus terjadi. Dia hanya menginginkan Sammy kembali seperti dulu, yang masih bersih dan polos, tapi bukan berarti harus merubahnya menjadi bocah umur tiga tahun. dan jika Sam harus kembali ke usia tiga tahun, akan menjadi masa-masa berat Dean, karena usia tiga tahun adalah umur Sam dia memulai semuanya dengan pertanyaan. Dean ingat, bagaimana hari-harinya dihujani dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggelitik dan cerdas dari anak umur tiga tahun yang baru mengenal dunia dan bertanya tentang segala hal. Dan jika memang Sam benar-benar kembali ke usia tiga tahun, berarti Dean harus melewati masa-masa itu lagi. Tapi tidak apa, paling tidak itu lebih baik, dibandingkan jika Sammy harus tersiksa dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan Samuel. Mudah-mudah tidak terjadi, dan perkirana Castiel, salah. Dean tidak akan bisa menghadapinya, jika harus melihat sammy tersiksa dengan perasaan itu, terlebih dalam wujud anak berumur tiga tahun.

"Jangan takut, Sam,semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini bersama kamu, kamu akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku akan selalu melindungi seperti biasanya. Aku janji, Sam," dengan mengusap-usap rambut coklat Sammy yang halus, lalu mengecup keningnya erat-erat.

Bobby masuk kembali kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan Sammy. Ia harus tersenyum haru dengan posisi Dean memeluk Sam. Begitu damainya. Sampai kapanpun, Dean akan selalu begitu terhadap Sam, adik satu-satunya yang amat dicintainya dan penjadi pusat kehidupan Dean, tidak peduli berapapun umur Sam.

Dipandanginya Sam yang masih tertidur dengan memandangi wajah kecil itu yang benar-benar seperti malaikat kecil di dalam pelukan Dean. Tidak heran Dean sangat menginginkan wajah ini kembali pada Sam, Dean menginginkan Sam kembali menjadi malaikat kecil yang selalu menggemaskan bagi semua orang. Wajah malaikat kecil itu selalu dapat menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya akan dengan sennag hati melakukan apapun untuknya. Bobby harus tersenyum, ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah kecil dan imut Sammy yang langsung mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali John membawa kedua putranya yang masih kecil-kecil ke rumahnya. Sammy masih berumur delapan bulan dan Dean baru menginjak umur 5 tahun. Dean masih belum mau berbicara saat itu akibat trauma yang dideritanya, dan Sammy yang sering sekali rewel, dan hanya akan diam bila di dekat kakaknya, dengan Dean yang selalu ada untuk Sammy dan _super over protective _terhadap adiknya, tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti dan membuat Sammy menangis. Keluarga kecil itu baru saja melalui sebuah tragedi yang merenggut satu-satunya wanita yang mereka sayang dan cintai; ratu di hati mereka; Mary, istri John, ibu kedua anak malang ini. John membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengejar apa yang merenggut istrinya dan menjadikan dirinya menjadi pemburu makhluk yang membunuh istrinya. Dan sejak itu John akan selalu datang padanya jika harus menitipkan kedua putranya saat harus melakukan pekerjaan yang diperkirakan akan membahayakan kedua putranya. Tidak dapat diragukan, kehadiran dua bocah kecil ini dalam rumahnya sangat memberi pengaruh dalam hidup Bobby. Setelah ia dengan terpaksa membunuh istrinya yang terasuki iblis, Bobby sempat mengira hidupnya ini akan hampa dan tidak berarti selain mengejar makhluk-makhluk laknat itu. Tapi Dean dan Sammy merubahnya dengan begitu saja, dan memberinya nafas kehidupan yang baru bagi Bobby. Ia merasakan rasa sayang untuk kedua bocah malang itu yang dengan terpaksa hidup di jalan bersama ayahnya dan dilatih seperti seorang prajurit seperti ayah mereka dulu. Bobby menyayangi mereka berdua seperti putranya sendiri, dan akan selalu ada untuk mereka.

Bobby menghela nafas dan teringat, Sammy tidak memiliki baju ganti, dan mereka juga sama sekali tidak memiliki perlengkapan keperluan balita umur tiga tahun. Kapan terakhir kali ada balita di rumah ini? 25 tahun yang lalu, saat Sam masih berumur 5 tahun! Bobby tahu, Dean tentunya tidak akan mau meninggalkan Sam, terlebih dengan Sam yang seperti ini, jadi dirinya yang harus pergi.

"Dean, aku akan ke kota membeli keperluan Sam, kita tidak punya apa-apa untuknya."

Dean terbangun dan menoleh lemah, kalimat Bobby menyentaknya seakan mengingatkannya. Bodohnya ia melupakan itu. Sammy adalah tanggung jawabnnya, dia yang harus menyiapkan semua keperluan Sammy.

"Jangan, biar aku saja yang membelinya," seranya perlahan melepaskan sammy dari pelukannya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat tidur.

"Nggak, Dean biar aku saja, kau harus menemani Sam di sini,"

Dean menggeleng, "Sammy tidak mengenalku, yang dia kenal hanya kau, Bobby, jadi kau yang harus di sini, jaga-jaga kalau dia bangun. Dia akan menangis kalau bangun tidak menemukan orang yang dikenalnya."

Bobby terdiam. "Kau yakin?" Bobby bisa merasakan beratnya Dean meninggalkan Sam.

"Yea, tentu saja," Dean memaksa tersenyum dan meraih jaket kulitnya. "Kau di sini saja, jaga Sammy baik-baik," sedikit dengan nada memerintah.

"Yow, jaga nadamu, nak, siapa yang menjaga kalian saat kalian masih balita dulu?" protes Bobby.

Dean langsung tergelak geli. "Maaf, Bobby, cuma bercanda. Tentu saja aku tahu, kemampuanmu sebagai seorang _baby sitter _tidak perlu diragukan lagi, betul, kan, Sam?" Dean merunduk dan mengecup kening Sammy. "Baik-baik sama Paman Bobby, ya, aku akan segera kembali."

Bobby hanya tersenyum. "Jangan takut, Sammy akan baik-baik saja."

Dean tersenyum mengangguk pasti, dan melenggang keluar kamar.

Dean menuju supermarket terdekat dan langsung menyambar keranjang di pintu masuk.

Yang pertama ia tuju ada rak-rak pakaian-pakaian balita. Dean langsung memilih baju-baju yang sekiranya ukurannya cukup untuk Sammy, dan dengan gambar yang pastinya harus disukai Sammy. Dean ingat, Sammy tidak menyukai tokoh kartun, Sammy menyukai gambar dinasaurus dan mobil, terlebih jika mobil Impala seperti milik ayahnya. Akhirnya Dean memilih kaos bergambar mobil jip berwarna hitam, dan bergambar dinasaurus berwarna biru muda. Sebenarnya mudah, Sammy akan memakai motif yang sama dengan motif apa yang kakaknya pakai, hingga pernah ayahnya terpaksa membuatkan kaos dengan gambar yang sama dengan ukuran yang berbed, dan Sam akan jauh lebih bangga jika ia memakai kaos bergambar band rock AC/DC, seperti yang sering Dean pakai dulu, meski umurnya masih 5 tahun! Dean mengambil beberapa kaos dengan celana panjang jeans berwarna biru, juga beberapa pasang piyama, karena Dean tidak tahu, berapa lama Sammy akan bersosok tiga tahun. Tak lupa juga dengan baju-baju dalamnya.

Setelah dari bagian pakaian, Dean beralih pada bagian makanan dan susu. Dean harus memutar kembali ingatannya, makanan dan minuman apa yang menjadi favorit sammy dulu. Hanya satu yang tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Dean adalah Sammy adalah penggemar nomor satu sereal Lucky Charms, yah, karena dulu Dean juga menyukaianya, dan sering berebut untuk bisa sarapan dengan sereal yang menurut mereka paling lezat di seluruh dunia, tapi tetap Dean akan selalu mengalah untuk Sammy.

Susu, sereal, dan biskuit favorit Sammy sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang. Dean pun tak lupa membeli obat penurun panas anak, untuk berjaga-jaga Sammy demam, dan obat batuk pilek, juga untuk berjaga-jaga.

Saat ia melewati rak-rak popok balita, Dean harus berpikir, perlukan Sammy memakai popok, bukankah seingatnya Sammy sudah tidak tidak mengompol sejak usia 2 tahun? Tidak perlu, Sammy sudah besar, tidak perlu popok. Dean hanya mengambil minyak hangat, dan talc untuk Sammy.

Setelah itu Dean beralih pada rak buku dan mainan. Buku adalah satu-satunya barang yang disukai Sammy, tidak peduli berapapun umur Sam. Juga Mr. Teddy Bear; satu-satunya binatang yang boleh tidur bersamanya selain Dean tentunya. Dean ingat dulu ia sempat menggoda Sam karena sampai umur 5 tahun Sam belum bisa lepas dari boneka kesayangannya, dengan menyembunyikannya di atas lemari. Akibatnya Sam tidak bisa tidur dan terjaga sepanjang malam, lalu sakit di pagi harinya hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dean menyesalnya berhari-hari, dan tidak pernah lagi berani menyembunyikan atau bahkan menjauhkannya dari Mr. Teddy.

Begitu semua perlengkapan dirasa cukup, tak lupa Dean mengambil kursi Sammy untuk di mobil. Itu sebuah kewajiban untuk bisa membawa Sammy kemana-mana bersamanya.

Dean memandangi keranjang belanjaannya, dan hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang ia beli, keperluan balita, dan semuanya untuk Sammy, dan yang membanggakan, ia masih mengingatnya semua, semua yang menjadi kesukaan dan kebutuhan Sam! Dean tersenyum bangga plus perih,

'_Ya, Tuhan...cepatlah semuanya kembali normal...'_ Dean menghela nafas perih, sebelum menuju kasir.

Dengan cepat Dean membayar semua barang belanjaan dan menuju mobil, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama meninggalkan Sammy. Bukan ia tidak percaya pada Bobby, hanya perasaannya tidak pernah tenang jika harus meninggalkan sammy, jauh dari pandangan matanya, jauh mata penjagaannya. Sammy adalah tanggung jawabnya seumur hidup.

**TBC**

So, still like it guys? Review please ... Thenkyou !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahahaha, stripping chapter ... **

**ENJOY !**

**I Just Want My Brother Back **

**Chapter** **3**

Bobby baru saja menyelesaikan bab 20 dari buku tua yang ia baca saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar panggilan kecil dari tempat tidur,

"Dee...?" sosok kecil itu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan matanya mencari kakaknya, dengan mengucek-ucek matanya . "Dee...?" suaranya mulai serak siap menangis, tidak menemukan sosok yang selalu ingin ia lihat saat membuka mata.

Bobby langsung menghampirinya, dan memangkunya.

"Hey, _squirt_," dengan tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, kau, nak?"

"Dee...?"

"Dee sebentar lagi datang," meski Bobby ragu, Dean yang mana yang Sammy cari. Tapi tentulah Dean umur 7 tahun.

"Kemana?"

"Beli sesuatu untukmu."

"Untuk Sammy?" mata Sammy langsung berbinar senang, memamerkan anugrah dua lesung di pipinya.

Bobby harus tersenyum dengan binar mata Sam.

"Yup, untukmu," dengan mengangguk.

"Sama daddy?" mata Sammy masih berbinar senang.

Bobby terkatup, "Ng..., nggak...daddy sedang pergi, kan?" seakan mengingatkan.

Senyum Sammy langsung pudar. "Daddy pergi kejar 'owie', ya ...?"

Bobby harus tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kata 'owie', "Owie adalah istilah yang diajarkan Dean kepada adiknya untuk sebutan orang jahat, dan yang Sammy tahu jika ayahnya sedang pergi, itu artinya ayahnya sedang mengejar orang jahat. Dean mengajarkan Sammy untuk mengenal ayahnya sebagai orang yang hebat yang selalu mengejar dan menangkap orang-orang jahat, sehingga adiknya akan selalu merasa bangga dan aman kepada ayahnya.

"Yup, daddy sedang kejar owie..." sahut Bobby.

Sammy mengangguk lirih. "Sammy kangen daddy..., Sammy pengen daddy pulang cepet ...," ucapnya lirih dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pamannya yang empuk.

Bobby tak dapat menjawab, hanya mengeratkan dekapannya, dan mengecup kepala kecil itu.

BRUM...BRUM...

suara mesin mobil yang sangat dikenal Sammy terdengar memasuki halaman rumah.

Kepala Sammy langsung tegak kembali, binar mata senang dan bahagia kembali muncul di sana.

"Daddy!" secepat kilat Sammy turun dari pangkuan pamannya, dan lari ke pintu, tapi karena bagian bawahnya masih terlilit selimut, Sammy dengan sukses jatuh ke lantai.

"Sammy!" Bobby langsung menggendongnya, dan siap mendengar suara tangis Sammy. Tapi tidak ada suara tangisan, yang ada hanya wajah Sam yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Daddy!" pekik Sam berontak.

Bobby mengangguk lalu menurunkannya dan melepaskan lilitan selimut di pinggang Sammy. Dan bocah kecil itu langsung berlari ke pintu untuk menyambut ayahnya.

Sammy tersenyum dengan mobil M'pala ayahnya yang terparkir di halaman. Ia semakin tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat sosok besar berjaket kulit keluar dari sana dan memberinya lambaian tangan. Sosok itu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mengambil tas-tas belanjaan.

Dean harus terheran dengan sesampainya ia di rumah. Sammy berdiri di teras menyambutnya pulang dengan tersenyum. Sammy sudah bangun, dan sehat!

Dean melambaikan tangannya, dan senyum itu semakin merekah gembira. Apakah Sammy sudah mengenalnya? Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

Dean mengambil belanjaan di belakang, sebelum menyongsong adiknya yang terus tersenyum.

Senyum Sam semakin lebar dengan sosoknya yang berjalan dengan gagah mendekatinya disertai senyumnya. Namun semakin dekat, semakin dekat senyum itu perlahan memudar, begitu dengan jelas siapa orang itu.. bukan ayahnya.

"Bukan daddy...," Sammy melipat wajahnya penuh kekecewaan.

Dean melihat perubahan wajah adiknya yang kecewa. Ia langsung meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan berlutut di depan Sammy.

"Hey, Sam?" panggil Dean pelan.

Sammy mundur beberapa langkah, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ketakutannya.

"Jangan takut, Sam, ini aku Dean, teman daddy," Dean mengingatkan hati-hati dengan rasa kecewa, Sam masih tidak mengenalnya.

Sammy masih ragu. Matanya melirik mobil impala. Dean menyadarinya,

"Daddy menitipkan mobilnya pada paman, harus paman jaga...," berharap Sam percaya.

Sammy terdiam mencoba percaya. Tidak boleh ada yang memakai mobil ayahnya selain daddy.

"Mana Dee ...?" tanya Sam pelan.

Dean terdiam sesaat, "Masih dengan Daddy ...,"

Sammy langsung menengok ke arah Bobby, "Dee sedang beli sesuatu untuk Sammy, ya kan...?"

Bobby menghela nafas, tidak ada yang bisa mengelabui daya ingat Sammy, meski umurnya masih tiga tahun.

"Ya, Dee beli sesuatu," sahut Dean cepat mengeluarkan alasan baru lainnya. "Tadi paman bertemu dengan Deanie dan menitipkannya pada paman untuk diberikan padamu, Sammy. Lihat ini," dengan tersenyum seraya menunjukkan isi tas belanjaannya.

"Buat Sammy?" Sammy mengintip ke dalam.

"Iya, buat Sammy. Yuk kita masuk ke dalam, lihat apa yang Dean beli untuk Sammy. Mungkin ada celana panjang untuk Sammy, Sammy kan nggak pake celana," Dean mencoba menggodanya, dengan menepuk lutut kecil Sammy dengan pelan.

Sammy melihat ke bawah, dan tersenyum malu, "Nggak pake celana panjang, dingin..."

Dean mengangguk tersenyum geli, "Iya, makanya, yuk, masuk," dan mengajak Sammy masuk.

Dean mendudukkan Sammy di sofa, sementara ia duduk di sebelahnya dengan membongkar belanjaannya.

"Ada celana, nggak ya ...?" Dean merogoh tas belanjaannya. "Waah, ada...!" dengan sumringah mengangkat beberapa potong celana panjang.

Sammy tersenyum dengan senangnya, "buat Sammy..."

Dean mengangguk, "Yup, buat Sammy. Mau pake yang mana?"

Malu-malu, Sammy menunjuk celana berwarna biru.

"Ok, Sammy pake ini," Dean tersenyum riang, dan segera memakaikan celananya.

Bobby memperhatikan mereka berdua dari meja makan dengan tersenyum sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Liat ini, ada baju juga buat Sammy," Dean mengeluarkan beberapa potong kaos yang dibelinya.

Sam tersenyum riang dan menerimanya.

"Langsung dipake ya?" Dean menawarkan.

Sam mengangguk pasti.

Dean tersenyum dan langsung mengganti kaos besar Sam dewasa dengan yang kaos yang sesui dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Sammy tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Suka?"

Dengan pasti Sam mengangguk. "Deanie yang beli...,"

Dean harus mengangguk, "Ya, Deanie yang beli, untuk Sammy," dengan tersenyum perih. "Tapi Paman juga belikan sesuatu untuk Sammy," lanjut Dean cepat, tak mau kalah.

Sam terdiam dengan tersenyum, matanya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu dan malu. Dean harus tersenyum, wajah ini begitu dirindukannya.

"Mr. Teddy Bear!" seru Dean penuh semangat mengeluarkan boneka dari dalam tas belanjaan yang lain.

Dan wajah terbelalak senang muncul di sana. "Mr. Teddy!" pekiknya riang dan langsung diterimanya lalu dipeluknya erat.

Dean tersenyum senang.

"Deanie nggak suka Mr. Teddy," ucap Sammy lirih.

Dean terkatup. "Oh, ya,kenapa?"

"Deany sudah besar, anak besar nggak main sama Mr. Teddy."

Dean hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Ia masih ingat saat mengucapkan itu di depan Sammy saat Sammy mengajaknya bermain dengan Mr. Teddy, tapi Dean menolaknya, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah 7 tahun, sudah besar, sudah tidak main dengan Mr. Teddy lagi.

"Well, Deanie salah, paman sudah besar tapi paman masih bermain dengan Mr. Teddy."

Sam terbelalak tak percaya dengan tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?"

Dean mengangguk pasti.

"Paman mau bermain dengan Mr. Teddy bersamaku?"

"Mau sekali!" dengan mengangguk pasti, ada cercah Sammy mau ada di dekatnya.

Sam tersenyum dengan senangnya, memamerkan dua lesung pipitnya.

"Ng... Deanny nggak pernah salah...," ucapnya lirih.

"Oh, ya?" Dean hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sammy.

"Kata Deany, Deany adalah seorang kakak, kakak nggak pernah salah," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Dean harus terkatup dan tersenyum, dia hampir lupa dulu pernah mengucapkan itu di hadapan adiknya yang masih balita.

"Yup, kakak nggak pernah salah," Dean menyetujuinya, karena ia tahu mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan yang diyakini Sammy kecil hanya akan membuatnya sangat kecewa dan sedih, dan membuat Sammy sedih adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin Dean lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Sammy memeluk Dean erat, "Terima kasih, paman, paman baik sekali, Sammy suka paman."

Jantung Dean berhenti dan harus tersenyum lega. Dibalasnya pelukan Sammy hangat dengan mengecup kepala kecilnya erat-erat. "Sama-sama, _kiddo__, _dengan senang hati_._"

"Anak-anak, makan malam sudah siap!" Bobby berseru dengan semangatnya dari meja makan.

Dean dan Sammy kecil menyambutnya dengan semangat.

"Yuk, paman Bobby sudah memanggil," Dean menawarkan gendongan, dan tanpa ragu Sammy menyambutnya.

Dean menghela nafas penuh kelegaan dengan menggendong tubuh kecil Sammy menuju meja makan. Perasaan tenang begitu terasa, sudah lama ia tidak menggendong Sammy seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga makan malam dengan nikmatnya. Bobby membuatkan sup sayur dan kentang tumbuk, juga salad untuk Sammy dan Dean.

Dean harus tersenyum dengan bangga bagaimana Sammy sudah bisa makan sendiri tanpa dibantu dan tanpa mengotori meja makan. Harus diakui Deanlah yang mengajarkannya karena tidak mau Sammy kena marah ayahnya karena tidak bisa makan sendiri meski sudah tiga tahun, dan harus rapi tanpa mengotori rumah Paman Bobby.

Selepas makan malam, Bobby membebaskan Dean dari tugas membereskan meja makan, karena Dean harus memandikan Sammy sebelum tidur. Dean cukup lega, Sammy mempercayakan dirinya untuk memandikannya, karena itu berarti Sam tidak takut lagi padanya.

Ritual mandi berlangsung cukup lama,karena Sammy masih senang bermain air, dan tidak mau dikeluarkan dari bak mandi, sebelum Dean mengatakan,

"Deany nggak suka Sammy nggak nurut."

Dengan begitu, Sammy menurut langsung mau keluar dari bak mandi meski dengan wajah cemberut.

Namun wajah cemberut Sammy, langsung berubah dengan senyum senang begitu melihat sepasang piyama keren siap untuknya. Belum lagi dengan buku-buku baru yang dibelikan Paman Dean untuk dibacakan sebelum tidur.

"Tolong bacain...," pinta Sammy malu-malu.

"Ok, tapi siap untuk tidur?"

Sammy mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya siap untuk tidur.

Kemudian Dean berbaring di samping Sammy dan membacakan buku cerita tentang monyet bernama George – The Curious George'.

Sebelum ia selesai membacakan bukunya, Sammy sudah terlelap tidur. Dikecupnya erat pipi dan kening Sammy, "Mimpi indah, Sammy," sebelum keluar perlahan-lahan dari kamar dan membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka agar dia bisa mendengar adiknya jika terjadi sesuatu, ajaran mutlak dari ayahnya yang tidak boleh Dean lupakan jika meninggalkan Sam tidur sendirian, tidak peduli berapapun umur Sammy.

Dean kembali ke dapur dan menemukan Bobby duduk di meja dengan sebotol bir di tangannya, dan sebotol lagi untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana Sammy?"

"Sudah tertidur lelap."

Bobby mengangguk lega.

"Usaha yang bagus, Dean, mendekatkan diri dengan Sam."

Dean menghela nafas letih, "Harus. Sammy harus bisa melupakan Deany, karena dia tidak akan bertemu Deany atau ayah, yang dia punya sekarang adalah aku; Dean, bukan Deany umur 7 tahun."

Bobby mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada kabar dari Cas selama aku pergi tadi?"

Bobby menggeleng.

Dean menarik nafas pasrah dan mengumpat kecil.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Dean, ada Sammy kecil sekarang."

Dean semakin menghela nafas kesal.

"Tapi paling tidak, tidak ada masalah hingga detik ini, dan kau begitu menikmati mengasuh Sammy."

Dean harus tersenyum senang, "Jangan ditanya lagi."

Bobby mengangguk pasti.

"Semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh-aneh terjadi selama Sam dalam wujud itu, aku hanya ...," Dean terhenti dengan suara pekikan tiba-tiba dari atas. Wajahnya langsung pucat dan langsung bangkit hingga menjatuhkan kursi yang didukinya, dan berlari ke atas diikuti Bobby di belakangnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, hatinya hancur dengan apa yang ia lihat ...

**TBC**

Well,well, well ...? still reviews are waited ... thenkyou ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lanjuuuuuuttttt hahahahhaa**

**ENJOY!**

**I Just Want My Brother Back**

**Chapter 4**

"DEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOLONG - IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN" Sammy memekik sekencang-kencang

"SAMMY!" Dean membuka pintu dan menemukan Sammy memekik dengan kencang dengan histeris hingga wajahnya merah. Air matanya membasahi pipinya yang pucat pasi. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Dean langsung menghampiri Sammy dan menggendongnya di pelukannya, dengan pelukan kuat menenangkan Sammy. Dean pun merasakan celana Sammy basah. _'Bagus, Sammy ngompol, artinya mimpinya sangat buruk'_. Dean mengumpat dalam hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, Sammy, Dee di sini, Dee tolongin Sammy," dengan mengusap-usap punggung Sammy. Hancur hatinya mendengar engahan nafas Sammy yang ketakutan dengan tubuh masih gemetar, dengan terus berucap, _'Dee, tolong-in…Dee..tolong-in Sammy..tolong-in Sammy…,'_dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Iya, ya, Dee, di sini, jangan takut, Sammy, Dee di sini, tolongin Sammy," ucapnya terus. Di kepalanya hanya satu kemungkinan, Sammy melihat semuanya di dalam sana. Akhirnya dinding itu benar-benar runtuh. Dean terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menguatkan pelukannya. "Kamu aman, Sammy, Dee di sini, dan Dee nggak akan membiarkan terjadi apa-apa sama kamu. Tenanglah, Sam," hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Dean terus mendekapnya erat di dadanya dengan mengusap-usap punggung Sammy seraya menyanyikan lagu _Hey Jude. _Dulu dirinya selalu menyanyikan lagu _Hey Jude_, seperti ibunya lakukan padanya saat kecil dulu, dan Dean menerapkannya pada Sammy, agar ibunya senang dan mendekatkan Sammy dengan ibu, ibu yang hanya sebentar Sammy rasakan kasih sayangnya, dan biasanya langsung bisa menenangkannya..

Dean bertanya-tanya, apa yang Sammy lihat di sana. Kenapa Sam sampai memekik seperti ini? Apa yang membuat Sam histeris dan mengompol seperti ini?

Bobby memperhatikan Dean yang dengan sabar menenangkan Sam, dari pintu. Hatinya pun hancur melihat bocah kecil itu memekik dan menangis histeris. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bobby seperti melihat kembali pemandangan 28 tahun yang lalu, saat Dean mengalami hal yang sama, terjebak dalam mimpi buruknya yang selalu menghantuinya selama beberapa bulan setelah peristiwa itu. Dean masih terkungkung dalam trauma peristiwa kebakaran di rumahnya yang merenggut ibundanya, dan Dean masih belum mau bicara saat itu. Bobby masih ingat bagaimana wajah hancur dan perihnya John saat melihat putranya sulungnya yang masih berumur 5 tahun menatap nanar penuh ketakutan sulit ditembus oleh suaranya sekalipun. Dan ini terjadi kembali. Sam terkungkung dalam mimpi buruknya. Bobby hanya berharap Sam tidak seperti Dean yang membisu untuk waktu yang lama akibat traumanya ini.

_Sam kecil menatap horor lautan api di hadapannya. Ia terjebak dalam lautan api__ yang panas__. Dan di luar sana, kakaknya berusaha memanggil-mangginya, mencoba untuk menyel__a__matkannya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Dean lakukan selain berteriak memanggil namanya, dan Sam pun memekik memanggil kakaknya sekencang-kencangnya dengan ketakutan __meminta pertolongan __seiring lautan api itu siap memakannya. _

_Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia berusaha untuk bernafas, saat tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan menyelamatkannya. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, belum berapa lama ia mengenal suara itu, tapi begitu menenangkan mendengar suara itu, suaranya mirip suara daddy. Daddykah? Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengerti apa yang __daddy ucapkan? __Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh lengan yang nyaman dan nyanyian yang begitu dikenalnya, menenangkan di telinganya. Deanie selalu menyanyikannya lagu ini setiap dia gelisah. __Apakah ini__ Deanie...? Ketakutannya perlahan menghilang dengan terus mendengarkannya.__ Dia aman, dia sudah ditolong, dia sudah berada di pelukan seseorang, di pelukan Deanie….__ Dia dapat merasakan ketegangannya dan perlahan mengendur saat dirasakan sentuhan __aman yang menenangkannya__ menguat. Dan karena kelelahan Sa__m__ dengan cepat tertidur di pelukan yang penuh cinta itu. _

Dean menghela nafas lega, saat merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sammy mengendur dan perlahan tertidur di pundaknya. Ditengoknya Bobby yang memandangnya penuh empati dan sedih.

"Nggak seharusnya aku tinggalin dia, Bobby," ucap Dean perih.

Bobby hanya mengangguk.

Dean menghela nafas perih dan dikecupnya kepala Sam erat-erat, sekaligus untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Tak lama Dean merasakan Sammy sudah tertidur pulas di pundaknya dengan ritme nafasnya yang beraturan.

Dean masih menimang Sammy dan mengayunkannya untuk beberapa menit sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, dan kesempatannya untuk mengganti celana Sammy yang basah.

Agak canggung juga Dean melakukannya, karena sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali menggantikan celana Sammy yang tertidur.

"Harus beli pampers buat jaga-jaga," batin Dean saat menggantikan celana Sammy. Dan selama menggantinya, Sammy tidak terbangun. Bahkan sampai Dean selesai menggantikannya, Sammy masih terlelap tidur. _'Anak pintar'_, mendesah lega.

Ditengoknya Bobby dan tersenyum tipis. Bobby hanya mengangguk kagum.

Dean merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sammy, karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan berani lagi meninggalkan Sammy tidur seorang diri, seperti ini. Diposisikannya Mr Teddy di pelukan Sammy. Dean pun harus tersenyum saat melihat Sammy langsung memeluk Mr. Teddy dan menarik jempol kecilnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya nyaman.

"Ow, Sammy...," Dean tersenyum terenyuh dengan menyeka air matanya. Sammy sudah melepaskan kebiasaan menghisap jempolnya di umur empat tahun, jadi Dean terheran akan melihat Sammy menghisap jempolnya di umurnya sekarang. _'Untung saja, daddy __nggak__ lihat ini, Sam,_' dengan tertawa geli, kemudian dikecupnya sekali lagi Sammy. "Jangan takut Sam, aku di sini menemanimu, nggak akan sedetik pun kamu kutinggalkan sendirian."

Bobby masih melihat dua kakak beradik itu saling menenangkan diri. Saat ia memastikan Dean telah terpulas tidur dengan memeluk adik kecilnya, ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar tanpa bersuara dan menutup pintunya, Dean membutuhkan privasi bersama adiknya. Mereka hanya akan tenang bila mereka bersama, tidak peduli berapapun umur Sammy atau Dean.

...

"Deeee," suara rengekan kecil langsung membangunkan Dean dari setengah tidur lelapnya. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah terprogram untuk tidur setengah pulas jika berada dekat dengan Sam. Dia tidak boleh tertidur pulas dan lengah meski pada saat tidur. Dan Dean cukup lega Sammy tidak terbangun lagi setelah kejadian semalam dan dapat tertidur pulas.

Dean terbangun dan melihat Sammy bangun dengan mencari abangnya.

"Hey, squirt, sudah bangun?" Dean menyambutnya dengan suara bangun tidur.

Sammy sempat terdiam dengan sosok dewasa di sampingnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sammy mengenal siapa dia.

"Dee?"

Dean harus tersenyum perih, "Maaf, Sammy, nggak ada Deee, hanya ada aku, Paman Dean..,"

Sammy terkatup kecewa. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah dan memeriksa bagian bawahnya, kemudian melihatnya dengan ragu.

"Basah…," ucap Sammy ketakutan.

Dean langsung teringat Sammy mengompol semalam, tapi apa Sam mengompol lagi. Ia langsung memeriksa celana Sammy, tapi tidak basah, hanya memang kasurnya basah sisa semalam, ia lupa untuk mengalaskannya dengan kain kering, _'bodohnya kamu, Dean'._ Tapi untunglah tidak mengenai baju atas Sammy hingga tidak ada kemungkinan Sammy akan masuk angin karena kedinginan.

"Sammy ngompol tadi malam," Dean mencoba menjelaskan dengan tersenyum geli.

Sammy terdiam dan semakin ketakutan, "Maaf…,"dan siap menerima marah dari paman barunya ini.

Dean langsung menggeleng dengan tersenyum, "Nggak pa-pa, Sam," dan memangkunya hangat. "Jangan takut, paman nggak akan marah kalau Sammy ngompol," ucapnya halus, membuatnya berpikir, mencoba mengingat, apakah dulu ayahnya akan marah kalau Sammy ngompol? Tapi seingatnya tidak, terlebih jika dikarenakan mimpi buruk. Dean jadi ingat dan kembali bertanya-tanya, mimpi apa Sammy semalam, sampai membuat histeris seperti itu.

"Nggak marah?" tanya Sam masih takut.

Dean menggeleng pasti dengan tersenyum, "Nggak marah. Tapi mungkin kita harus beli pampers untuk jaga-jaga, gimana?"

Sam langsung menggeleng, "Sammy nggak pake pampers…, sudah besar, nggak boleh ngompol…,"

Den harus tersenyum geli, "Iya, tapi untuk jaga-jaga, kalau malam Sammy ngompol lagi, ya…

Sammy terdiam sesaat, "Tapi nggak bilang Deanie, ya …,"

Dean menggeleng, "Nggak bilang Deanie…," dengan tersenyum kulum, Sammy sudah punya rasa malu.

"Nggak bilang daddy?"

Dean menggeleng pasti, "Nggak bilang daddy," tekan Dean sambil menyimbolkan isyarat bersumpah dengan jarinya.

Senyum Sam merekah, namun segera berubah dan terdiam. "Kenapa Sammy ngompol?"

Giliran Dean yang terdiam…apakah harus mengingatkan Sammy kalau Sam mimpi buruk semalam?'

"Sammy mimpi buruk tadi malam," ucapnya pelan mengambil resiko.

Dan langsung membuat Sammy pucat kembali, dan spontan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Dean…

Dean terkaget dengan reaksi Sam, dan mengumpat dalam hati. Dipeluknya langsung Sammy erat-erat, "Ssh…, jangan takut, cuma mimpi, Sam, jangan takut cuma mimpi, dan paman di sini, nggak ada yang akan menyakiti Sam…., shs…," segala daya upaya Dean kerahkan untuk menenangkan Sammy, dan terus mengumpat dalam hati, tidak seharusnya ia mengingatkannya.

Tangan kecil Sam mengalung kuat di leher Dean, dan tak mau lepas, terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Dean.

Dean menarik nafas penuh penyesalan.

"Hey, Sam, gimana kalau kita ke taman bermain," ajak Dean mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Sammy bisa main apa saja di sana. "Atau kita ke toko mainan, Sammy boleh beli mainan apa saja."

"Mainan apa saja?" Sammy mengangkat kepalanya terpancing, dan memandang paman barunya yang baik hati ini.

Dean tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya, apa saja yang Sammy mau,"

"Daddy nggak akan marah?" tanyanya takut.

Dean menggeleng pasti, "Daddy nggak akan marah, paman janji. Gimana, Sammy mau?"

Sesaat Sammy mengangguk lirih.

Dean tersenyum lega. "kalau begitu kita mandi sekarang, ya."

Dan Sammy mengangguk lagi.

Dean mengangguk lega dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

**TBC**

You know what you have to do, guys... reviews ...hehehehehe thenk you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Terus lanjuuuuuutttttt hehhehehe...**

**ENJOY!**

**I Just Want My Brother Back**

**Chapter 5**

"Paman Bobby! Paman di mana?"

Bobby yang sedang sibuk membaca di meja kerjanya, mendongak dengan seruan ceria Sammy.

"Paman di sini, Nak...," Bobby menyahut dari balik tumpukan buku-bukunya, seraya bangkit menuju Sammy.

"Huh?" Sammy masih mencari dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat pamannya. Ia berlari dengan semangatnya dan Bobby dengan sigap menyambutnya lalu menggendongnya. Dean menyusul di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Dean melirik jijik buku tebal yang sedang dibaca Bobby.

"Mencari informasi dan cara untuk mengembalikan wujud adikmu," Bobby menyahut setengah ketus.

Dean terkatup dengan tersenyum masam. Jengah juga pagi-pagi sudah diketusin begitu, memang dipikirnya dirinya tidak berusaha mencari informasi apa? Yah, memang tinggal menunggu kabar dari Cassy dulu sih, kalau tidak ada, baru dia mencari informasinya.

Diputuskannya untuk berbalik arah menuju meja makan, karena belajar dari pengalaman, Bobby bukan orang yang enak diajak bicara di pagi hari dan di tengah malam buta.

Bobby menghela nafas dan beralih pada Sammy.

"Wah, siapa ini yang sudah cakep?" goda Bobby melihat Sam yang rapi dan harum sabun.

"Sammy sudah mandi, Sammy sudah cakep" Sammy menyahut bangganya, kembali memamerkan anugrah terindah bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, di kedua pipinya.

Bobby mengangguk, dengan tersenyum, "Yup, sudah cakep, rapi dan wangi." Dilihat dari wajah riang Sam, Bobby menyimpulkan Sam sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Sammy, sarapan dulu! Kalau nggak kita nggak jadi pergi nih!" seruan kencang Dean terdengar dari ruang makan.

"Iya!" Sammy menyahut tak kalah kencangnya, lalu kembali pada Bobby yang sudah memandangnya heran "Paman mau ikut?" tanya Sammy polos.

"Ikut? Ikut kemana?" seraya membawa Sam yang masih di gendongannya ke ruang makan.

"Paman Dean mau ajak Sammy ke taman bermain, terus ke toko mainan. Sammy boleh beli mainan apa aja, sama boleh main sepuasnya. Ya, kan, paman?" alihnya pada pamannya yang lain, meminta kepastian.

Dean yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sereal untuk Sammy, mengangguk dengan pasti, "Betul sekali, _kiddo!"_

Sam tersenyum senang dan kembali pada paman Bobby. "Paman mau ikut?"

Bobby masih terheran dengan rencana kakak beradik ini dan memberi mata meminta penjelasan pada Dean.

"Untuk obat yang semalam," jawab Dean singkat yang langsung dimengerti oleh Bobby. Ia beralih pada Sam, "kayaknya paman nggak bisa ikut Sam, itu paman banyak pe-er yang harus dikerjain," seraya menunjuk tumpukan bukunya dan menurunkan Sam ke kursi dengan semangkuk sereal sudah siap di hadapannya.

Sammy melirik dengan kepala kecilnya. "Deany juga punya banyak pe-er, tapi Dee pasti mau kalau diajak main..., Dee nggak suka sekolah, Dee lebih suka main sama Sammy," celotehnya tanpa rem.

Bobby harus tersenyum geli, dan melirik Dean yang hanya tersenyum tipis,

"Itu benar sekali, kiddo, main denganmu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengerjakan pe-er. Nah, sekarang makan sarapanmu," Dean mengucek pelan rambut Sam.

"LUCKY CHARMS! Kesukaan Sammy!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Yup, kesukaan Sammy, makanya dihabiskan ya."

Sammy mengangguk semangat lalu mendongak tiba-tiba pada Dean, "Deanie juga suka Lucky Charms," ucapnya malu-malu penuh harap, dengan misi tersembunyi.

Dean tersenyum, "Pastinya, Deanie juga suka, dan paman sudah menyimpannya satu kotak lagi buat Deanie...," seperti yang sudah mengira apa yang akan diminta Sammy, Dean langsung mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Buat Deanie kalau pulang nanti ya!" Sammy terbelalak tak percaya, ia bahkan belum memintanya. Ia semakin suka dengan paman barunyanya ini, pamannya bisa tahu apa yang diinginkannya sebelum Sammy memintanya!

Dean mengangguk lega, persis dugaannya Sammy pasti akan memintanya untuk kakaknya. _'ow Sammy, love you so much!' _"Yup, buat Deanie kalau dia pulang nanti. Sudah, sekarang Sammy habiskan saja sarapan Sammy, kalau nggak kita nggak jadi pergi nih ," seraya memberikan sendok kecil ke tangan Sam.

"Okay," suara sammy sedikit ketakutan mendengar Paman Dean mengatakan tidak akan jadi pergi kalau dia tidak cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, dan ia langsung memakan sarapannya.

"Sammy, jangan sampe tumpah, ya, jangan sampe meja paman Bobby kotor...," Dean mengingatkan.

Sammy hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan sereal, dan setetes susu mengalir di dagunya, dan pipi basah dengan susu. Dean tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dengan lembut ia membersihkan dagu dan pipi Sam.

"Terima kasih," Sammy sempat mengucapkanya begitu mulutnya kosong, dan memasukkan lagu suapan berikutnya.

Dean tersenyum, "Sama-sama, sayang," dengan mengecup ubun-ubun Sammy.

Dean masih mengawasi Sammy sarapan,

"Dia teringat lagi mimpinya semalam," ucap Dean setengah berbisik pada Bobby agar tidak terdengar Sammy.

Bobby terkatup. "Dia cerita, mimpi apa semalam?"

Dean menggeleng, "Jangankan cerita, begitu ia ingat semalam ia mimpi buruk sampai ngompol, dia langsung ketakutan dan memelukku kuat.

"Ada mungkin seperempat jam, dia nggak bersuara hanya meringkuk di pelukanku. Makanya aku langsung mengalihkannya dengan mengajaknya main keluar, dan dia menyambutnya dan langsung bisa melupakannya."

Bobby mengerti dengan mata tak lepas dari bocah kecil kesayangan semua orang di sini, terlebih John dan Dean.

"Ke toko mainan?" Bobby memastikan lagi.

Dean nyengir pasrah. _'Bobol kartu kredit orang lagi nih,'_ batinnya

Bobby mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Pakai saja ini," ucapnya dengan menyodorkannya pada Dean.

Dean tertegun heran, untuk apa Bobby memberikannya kartu kredit. Toh dia juga punya, banyak lagi- meski palsu semua! Paling, yang ini palsu juga.

"Ini asli," sahut Bobby seakan bisa membaca pikiran Dean. "Sam nggak suka kalau kita menipu."

Dean langsung merah karena malu, dan semakin enggan menerimanya. Sudah sering mereka berdua merepotkan dan menyusahkan Bobby.

"Pakai saja, Dean, aku juga mau memanjakan Sam, anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang jarang kuberikan," dengan tersenyum kecil.

Dean terdiam dan merasakan rasa sayang Bobby yang sangat besar untuk adiknya ini. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menerima kartu kredit itu.

"Akan kuganti_"

"Selesai!" seru Sam tiba-tiba penuh semangat mengagetkan, dengan mendorong jauh-jauh mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

"Anak pinter!" puji Dean langsung dan segera mengelap tangan, dagu dan pipi Sammy yang basah karena susu, tapi untung tidak sampai membasahi meja makan.

"Nggak kotor mejanya," lapor Sammy bangga.

"Iya, nggak kotor, Sammy pinter," puji Dean lagi dengan tersenyum, dan segera membereskan meja makan.

"Boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Sammy tidak sabar, seraya turun dari kursinya, begitu melihat pamannya selesai menaruh mangkuk kotor di bak cucian piring,

"Pamit dulu sama Paman Bobby," Dean mengingatkan.

Sam langsung mendongak ke arah Bobby.

"Paman, Sammy pergi dulu, ya..., paman minta dibawain apa, nanti Sammy bawain buat paman?"tanyanya polos.

Bobby harus tersenyum gemas, ia langsung menggendongnya lagi.

"Paman nggak minta apa-apa, Sammy bisa bersenang-senang sepuasnya, paman sudah senang," sahut Bobby penuh kasih.

Sam tersenyum menggemaskan, Bobby tidak kuat untuk tidak mengecup pipi sam kuat-kuat.

Sam membalasnya dengan mengecup pria yang usianya lebih dari 60 tahun.

"Terima kasih, Sam,"

"Kembali," masih dengan senyumnya.

Bobby mengecupnya sekali lagi sebelum diturunkannya bocah pintar itu.

Sam langsung menuju pamannya yang satu lagi dan meraih tangan besar itu.

"Ayok, kita pergi sekarang," mulai merengek, dengan menarik tangan Dean menuju pintu.

"Iya, ayok...," Dean menurutinya dengan sempat menengok pada Bobby untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pamannya nomor 1 di dunia!

Bobby hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada yang tidak akan ia lakukan untuk kedua anak itu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, anak yang tidak pernah ia miliki. John benar-benar meninggalkan warisan yang berharga untuknya.

SPNSPN

Dean mengemudikan Impala kesayangannya dengan santai. Alunan lagu Highway to hell-nya AC/DC menemani mereka. Celotehan Sammy ada di antaranya. Diliriknya Sammy yang duduk aman di kursi istimewa di belakang, dari kaca spion tengah.

"Daddy suka lagu ini, Deanie juga. Kuewennn!" serunya menggemaskan penuh semangat dengan mengangguk-angguk kepala kecilnya mengikuti alunan music yang setengah keras.

Dean tertawa lepas, "Yup, memang keren, Sammy, TOP!" tak terkira bahagia hatinya bisa melihat tawa segar adiknya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tawa lepas Sammy seperti ini, terlebih setelah tadi malam yang sempat meredupkan senyum itu. Tapi akan jauh lebih membahagiakan Dean lagi kalau Sammy dalam wujud aslinya, bukan dalam wujud umur 3 tahun!

"Kapan sampainya? Masih jauh?" Sammy mulai tak sabar, menyadarkan Dean dari alam mimpinya

"Sebentar lagi sampai, Sam," sahut Dean dengan sedikit mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya. Memang letak rumah bobby jauh dari pusat kota, jadi mau ke mana-mana susah; ke toko kelontong jauh, ke taman bermain jauh, apalagi ke tempat hiburan malam yang menyediakan cewek-cewek sexy. Kepala Dean mulai melanglang buana, tapi langsung tersadar lagi, _'UPS, Dean, adikmu yang harus kamu pikirin sekarang, bukan cewek sexy.'_ Dean merah sendiri dengan pikirannya yang lumayan ajaib memalukan.

Tak berapa lama,

"Kita sudah sampai, Sammy, tuh taman bermainnya," Dean membelokkan mobilnya untuk parker di tepi jalan.

"Mana?" Sam celingukan mencarinya.

"Tuh," Dean menunjuk satu set arena bermain yang lengkap dengan ayunan, papan seluncur, tiang ketangkasan dan satu bak pasir besar. Tampak anak-anak bermain di sana.

"Oh iya," senyum Sammy merekah dengan indahnya, "Sammy mau main! Sammy mau main!" mulai meronta dari ikatan kursi balitanya.

"Iya, sabar," Dean segera turun dan membantu Sammy turun dari mobil.

Begitu Sammy menginjak kakinya di tanah, ia sudah berlari kalau saja tidak dipegang kuat tangannya oleh Dean.

"Tahan sebentar jagoan!" Dean harus memastikan bayi kesayangannya aman dari ancaman pencurian orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab sebelum ditinggal.

Sammy berhenti menahan kekecewaannya dengan menggigit jarinya tanpa lepas matanya dari arena bermain.

Dean harus tersenyum melihat raut wajah adiknya. Duh, mana tega dia lihat wajah adiknya seperti ini..

"Dah, yuk," Dean menggandeng kuat tangan Sammy dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju taman bermain.

"Sammy mau main apa dulu?" tanya Dean saat mereka sudah beridir di tepi area taman bermain.

Sammy terkatup dengan menyapu pandangan ke semua yang ada di sana. Anak-anak asyik bermain. Ada yang bermain ayunan, papan luncur, main pasir. Ia bingung memilih mainan man yang ingin ia mainkan.

"Itu!" serunya menunjuk tiang ketangkasan.

Dean mengangguk pasti, sudah ia perkirakan. "Ok!" dan mengikutiku tarikan tangan Sam yang menariknya ke sana.

Sam langsung memanjat dengan semangat tiang ketangkasan yang berwarna warni. Dan saking semangatnya, ia sempat terpeleset di salah satu tiangnya. Tapi dengan sigap Dean memegangi tubuh adiknya sebelum melayang jatuh atau bahkan dagunya sampai terkatuk tiang.

"Wow, hati-hati jagoan, paman nggak mau Sammy sampai jatuh," Dean langsung berjaga-jaga dengan memegang kuat pinggang adiknya.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih.

"Iya, nggak papa," Dean dengan tersenyum dan tetap berjaga-jaga.

Sam semangat lagi dan langsung naik dengan lebih hati-hati.

Sammy cukup lama bermain dengan tiang-tiang ketangkasan itu. Pindah dari tiang satu ke tiang lainnya, seperti tidak ada capeknya. Dean sampai heran dengan tenaga adiknya ini. Benar-benar calon prajurit ayahya. Uh, kalau saja ia bisa memberikan masa kanak-kanak yang berbeda untuk Sammy, sebagai anak normal biasa, bukans ebagai anak pemburu hantu, pasti akan ia berikan. Tapi mungkin ini saatnya, dan akan Sammy berikan.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, Dean memutuskan untuk menghentikan sebelum Sammy kehabisan tenaga.

"Sudah, yuk, Sammy ganti main yang lain?"

"Huh?" Sammy menghentikan pijakannya. Dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya tertuju pada ayunan yang kosong. "Ayunan!"

Dean tersenyum lega, karena tak perlu menarik paksa Sammy keluar dari tiang-tiang ketangkasan itu.

"AYO!" seraya menggendong adiknya di punggungnya.

Sammy bersorak riang, dia suka sekali kalau digendong di belakang punggung, terlebih di punggung daddy yang besar. Tercium bau jaket kulit dan bau sesuatu yang sangat dikenalnya, seperti bau daddy. Sammy tersenyum merasakan aman.

"Daddy...," ucapnya tanpa sadar, dan menguatkan pegangan tangannya di leher pamannya yang mirip ayahnya.

Dean tertegun, benarkah sammy memanggilnya daddy...? tapi pegangan kuat tangan Sammy di leher Dean sampai hampir mencekiknya, mengisyaratkan betapa rindunya Sammy dengan ayahnya. Dan Dean harus mengelus dada, karena ia tidak akan bisa mendatangkan daddy untuk Sammy.

Dean menuju ayunan tanpa berkomentar. Komentar hanya akan menyakitkan Sammy. Sammy langsung naik ke ayunan itu, dan Dean mengayunkannya perlahan-lahan.

Sammy tersenyum kegirangan.

"yang kencang!" seru Sammy tidak puas.

"Okay!" Dean mengencangkan sedikit ayunannya.

Sammy bersorak kegirangan. Setiap ada di posisi atas, Sammy menyorak dengan girang.

Dean tertawa dengan senangnya. _Ah, bahagianya, melihat Sammy bahagia begini._

Sammy bermain ayunan cukup lama. Setelah itu Sammy memuaskan diri dengan bermain pasir di bak pasir. Dean yang sudah lama tidak bermain pasir merasa seperti diberi surga. Dean dengan senang hati membantu Sam, membuat Mr. Teddy dari pasir, juga impala dari pasir. Tapi yang lebih menyentuh hati Dean adalah Sammy menyempatkan menggambar tiga orang di samping mobil impala. Tiga orang dengan sosok kecil di tengahnya.

"Ini daddy, ini Sammy, ini Deanie, semuanya naik impala daddy...," Sammy mengoceh menjelaskan. Lalu ia menggambar satu lagi orang di samping sosok Deanie.

"Siapa itu?" Dean penasaran.

"Paman Dean...," seraya mendongak ke arah Dean dengan tersenyum. "Paman boleh naik mobil Daddy...,"

Dean harus tersenyum dengan bangganya. Ia mengangangkat sammy dan memangkunya lalu mengecup kepalanya erat-erat.

"Sammy kangen daddy sama Dee, tapi Sammy suka paman...," ucapnya malu-malu dan ada nada bersalah di sana.

Dean tersenyum haru. "Nggak papa, Sammy boleh suka paman, tapi Sammy harus selalu ingat daddy, ya ...,"

Sammy mengangguk dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada pamannya. Dean mengecup ubun-ubun Sammy sekali lagi.

"Dah yuk, udah siang, katanya mau beli mainan, habis itu kita makan siang...,"

Sammy mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Sammy mau makan di mana?"

"Di McDonal, tapi nggak boleh ada Ronald."

Dean tersenyum teringat, Sammy takut dan benci sekali dengan badut maskot restoran cepat saji itu. Meski Sammy menyukai ayam dan burgernya, mereka harus tetap menjauhkan maskot itu dari Sammy, bahkan kalau bisa, Sammy jangan sampai melihat sosok itu, kalau tidak mau mendengar pekikan dan tangisan histeris Sammy.

Dean berdiri dengan menggendong Sam. Sempat ia membersihkan pasir-pasir yang menempel di bajunya dan di baju Sammy sebelum berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, bahkan saat mobil impala itu sudah bergerak maju meninggalkan area bermain itu. Seseorang bermata biru dan berkepala plontos

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Masih belum bosen ...hehehehehe**

**ENJOY!**

**I Just Want My Brother Back **

**Chapter 6**

Mata Sammy terbelalak dengan senangnya begitu ia dan pamannya memasuki toko besar yang dipenuhi dengan mainan-mainan. Tapi ia langsung mendongak ragu pada pamannya.

"Sammy boleh pilih yang mana?" tanyanya pelan.

Dean harus tersenyum, "Yang mana saja, yang Sammy mau," _'Ah, senangnya bisa menjawab itu.' _

Sammy tersenyum dengan lebarnya, dan menarik tangan Dean menuju salah satu rak dengan mainan-mainan besar.

Sammy menunjuk mainan lego dengan gambar depan konstruksi bangunan berwarna-warni.

"Biar bisa main sama Dee, Dee suka main itu," Sammy menjelaskan tanpa diminta kenapa dia memilih mainan lego.

Kembali Dean terenyuh haru. Sampai mainan pun Sammy kecil tetap memikirkan kakaknya. Dulu memang ia sangat suka dengan Lego. Satu-satunya mainan lego yang ia punya adalah hadiah Natal dari Pastur Jim saat umurnya 5 tahun sebagai hadiah Natal pertama tanpa ibu mereka, dan Dean selalu memainkannya bersama Sammy, meski Sammy kecil yang masih 1 tahun, lebih sering merobohkan hasil karya Dean daripada membantunya. Tapi tetap, Sammy adalah partner yang mengasyikan untuk bermain.

Dean mengecup gemas adiknya. "Paman bangga, Sammy."

Sammy hanya tersenyum senang.

"Dah, mana lagi?"

Sammy terpaku kaget, "Boleh pilih lagi?"

"Boleh."

"Tapi kata daddy, nggak boleh beli mainan banyak-banyak. Sammy nggak boleh nakal, nanti dimarahain daddy," Sammy menunduk sedih.

Dean terkatup. Satu-satunya alas an kenapa nggak boleh beli mainan banyak-banyak, karena dulu mereka tidak punya uang banyak. Uang ayahnya harus dibagi-bagi untuk penginapan dan makan sehari-hari, dan bensin, tidak lebih.

Dean berlutut di hadapan adiknya yang masih berwajah sedih.

"Daddy nggak akan marah, sayang, Sammy boleh beli mainan lagi."

Tapi Sammy menggeleng.

Dean menghela nafas dan menggendongnya. "Paman pilihkan, dan paman janji, daddy nggak akan marah."

Sammy masih terdiam.

Dean menuju rak dengan mainan karakter tokoh kartun. Ia mencari satu set tokoh kartun kesukaannya, dan mudah-mudahan masih ada, berhubung sudah beda tahun. Dan Dean langsung tersenyum lega begitu tokoh kartun yang dimasud masih ada dan masih diproduksi.

"Lihat Sammy, Thundercat! Sammy mau?"

Sammy terbelalak, "THUNDECATSS!" pekiknya girang. "Sammy mau!" serunya tanpa malu-malu.

Dean harus tersenyum senang, dan mengambil kotak mainan lalu diberikannya pada Sammy. Sammy menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia langsung tenggelam dengan memandangi detail tokoh favoritnya dengan seksama. Senyum singgung senang tergores indah di bibir kecil itu.

Dean menghela nafas penuh kebahagiaan.

Selanjutnya, Dean tanpa sadar mengambil beberapa mainan lagi untuk Sammy, hingga keranjang mereka penuh. Sam harus terbelalak dengan mata kecilnya yang membulat besar menggemaskan

"Buat Sammy semua?"

Dean mengangguk pasti, "Yup, buat Sammy semua."

"Daddy nggak akan marah?"

Dean menghela nafas, harus berapa kalikah, ia meyakinkan adiknya ini, bahwa daddy mereka tidak akan marah.

"Tidak akan, kiddo," dengan mencolek hidungnya kecilnya. Sam tersipu dengan manisnya.

Dirasa cukup dengan belanjaan mainan yang menumpuk, mereka pun segera ke kasir.

"Wah, ada yang ulang tahun, nih," gadis cantik di balik meja kasir, menggoda hangat Sam, dengan melihat banyaknya mainan di dalam keranjang.

"Sammy nggak ulang tahun…," sahutnya langsung.

Dean harus tersenyum, adiknya memang sudah pintar dari jaman dahulu kala.

"Siapa bilang, Sammy nggak ulang tahun. Sammy ulang tahun tiap hari!" seru Dean jenaka.

Sam terbelalak kaget menggemaskan, "Tiap hari, daddy?"

Dean terkaget dengan Sammy memanggilnya Daddy. Benarkah Sammy baru saja memanggilnya daddy? Tapi mata binar Sam tidak berbohong.

Dean menarik nafas emngatur emosinya, dan mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "Yup, tiap hari,"mengacak rambut Sammy.

"Kami baru mengalami peristiwa buruk, Sammy kehilangan semuanya, dan saya hanya ingin mengembalikan semuanya sebelum peristiwa terjadi," Dean mencari alasan yang masuk akal pada gadis kasir cantik itu.

"Oh, saya turut simpati," gadis kasir itu menujukkan rasa simpatinya.

Dean tersenyum hangat, ia sempat melihat nama sang gadis kasir, "Terima kasih, Angel, kami baik-baik saja, kami pasti bisa melaluinya."

Angel mengangguk tersenyum simpati, dan menghitung semuanya.

"Nah, ini, ada hadiah kecil untukmu, sayang," Angel memberikan sebuah robot kecil pada Sammy, setelah selesai menghitung semuanya.

Sammy tertegun, dan sempat mendongak ke arah Dean meminta persetujuan, dan Dean mengangguk tersenyum, Dengan malu-malu Sammy menerimanya, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Dean tersenyum, lalu membayar belanjaannya.

Dean menggendong Sammy, dan dengan satu tangan lainnya, membawa semua belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Angel hanya mengangguk, dan melihat ayah dan anak itu keluar dari toko mainan. Sebersit ada kekaguman di sana melihat seorang ayah muda tampan dengan putranya yang masih balita, yang mengalami peristiwa buruk, tetap bersemangat dan mencoba untuk semuanya kembali normal, meski ia tidak tahu peristiwa itu.

SPSNSPNSPSN

Dean menurunkan Sammy, "Diam di tempat ya, jangan kemana-mana"

Sammy mengangguk menurut.

Dean tersenyum dan memasukkan masukkan belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi.

Sammy memperhatikan pamannya memasukkan barang-barang itu semua ke dalam bagasi. Semuanya mainan untuknya. Tiba-Tiba matanya menangkap seekor kucing kecil berjalan pelan menyebrang jalan.

"Kitty!" serunya girang.

Dean mendengar seruan Sammy dan menengok pada Sammy yang sudah tidak ada di tempat awal, melainkan sudah berjalan menuju kucing kecil di tengah jalan.

"Sammy, jangan ke tengah!" sudut mata kiri Dean menangkap sebuah mobil berkecepatan sedang, akan melintas, dan Sammy tetap di tengah jalan. Jantung Dean berhenti seketika.

"SAMMMMY!" Adrenalinnya langsung bergerak cepat.

CIIIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTTT

BRUK

HUWAAAAAAAAA!

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dalam hitungan detik.

Dean tersadar dengan suara pekik tangisan Sammy di pelukannya, dan posisinya sudah terduduk di tepi jalan, pantatnya terasa sakit karena membentur aspal dengan keras. Tapi tak ada yang melegakannya dengan suara Sammy di pelukannya. Dean lemas seketika, penuh kelegaan; ia berhasil menarik tubuh Sammy ke pinggir.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di posisi kucing kecil itu berada tadi. Kucingnya sendiri, entah sudah lari kemana.

Tiba-tiba amarahnya langsung memuncak, Dean melepaskan pelukannya,

"Sammy, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Sudah dibilang diam di tempat, diam di tempat!"

Sam semakin mengkeret ketakutan, setelah tadi shock, sekarang melihat paman kesayangannya marah besar, dan mengeraskan tangisannya, "Ma…aaaf."

Dean langsung luluh dan memeluk erat Sam, "Oh, Sammy, maafkan aku juga…, ya Tuhan, aku hampir kehilanganmu" dengan mengecup-ngecup kepala Sammy. "Terima kasih, Tuhan."

"Sammy, ada bubu nggak?" langsung memeriksa detil tubuh Sammy, mungkin ada yang terluka. Dean ingat, dulu Sammy memakai istilah 'bubu' bila ada yang terasa sakit atau luka.

Sam menggeleng di tengah isak tangisnya, dan kembali memeluk erat pamannya.

"Oh, Maafkan saya!" suara panik dan rasa bersalah masuk diantara mereka. Dean mendongak dan melihat wanita paruh baya menujukkan rasa khawatirnya. Ia pun menyadari beberapa orang sudah mengelilingi mereka menunjukkan simpati.

"Apa dia terluka?".

Dean menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Maaf, dia tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," karena memang bukan salah wanita itu dirinya yang tidak menjaga Sammy dengan benar. Ia mencoba berdiri, dan Sammy semakin mempererat pelukannya di lehernya.

Dean mengatur emosinya juga jantungnya yang masih memburu. Ia masih shock, tapi sudah pasti, Sammy pasti lebih shock lagi. Mereka butuh penenang.

"Sammy mau es krim, nggak?"

Sam mengangguk lirih di dalam leher pamannya.

Dean hanya mengangguk, dan mengucapkan maaf lalu berpamitan padaorang-orang yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi mereka.

Dean masih mendengar 'hampir saja…' , 'untung saja…' di belakangnya saat ia berlalu menuju McDonald. Ia semakin mempererat gendongan Sammy, ya, hampir saja … maafkan aku, Sam.

Dean memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke McDonal, dan menggantinya ke Pancake House. Dean tidak mau mengambil resiko Sammy bertemu Ronald McDonal dalam segala bentuk ataupun gambar dari badut maskot restoran cepat saji itu. Dean tidak mau menambah stress, Sammy.

Sesampainya di Pancake house, Dean memilih kotak kursi yang sedikit memojok, jauh dari keramaian.

Dean langsung membuka buku menunya, dan langsung pada menu penutup alias es krim.

"Sammy mau apa?"

Mata kecil Sammy memilih-milih beraneka macam es krim yang tersedia di menu.

"Hello, boys..., mau pesan apa ?"

Dean mendongak dan melihat pelayan cantik bernama Grace (dari nama pengenalnya) siap dengan buku pesanannya.

"Dua pancake strawberry, juice anggur, root beer, dan...," Dean kembali pada Sammy yang masih bingung memilih. "Sammy...?"

"Sammy mau ini" telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk pada gambar eskrim tiga rasam; coklat, vanila, dan strawberry dengan hiasan marshamallow warna-warni yang mengundang selera.

Dean harus tersenyum, "Pilihan yang bagus, Sammy," dengan mengucek rambut Sam. Ia mendongak, "dan ini..., nona," memberikan senyum mautnya pada gadis cantik itu.

Sang pelayan muda tersenyum sipu, "Segera diantarkan," dan segera berlalu dari mereka.

Dean menarik nafas, dan menoleh pada Sammy. Jantungnya maslih berdebar jika mengingat tadi. Kecerobohannya, hampir saja mencelekakan Sammy._ 'God, aku bahkan hampir nggak bisa melindungimu Sammy, maafkan aku, Sam, maafkan aku'._

Dean langsung memangku Sammy, dan mencium ubun-ubun adiknya erat-erat.

Sammy mendongak dan memberikan senyum polosnya. Dean terenyuh melihatnya, Sammy terlihat sudah tidak mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Baguslah. _'Ow, Sammy...,"_ dikecupnya sekali lagi kepala kecil itu penuh gemas.

"Pesanannya, Tuan...," dunia Dean berdua dengan Sam, tersadarkan dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

"Es krim punya Sammy!" sorak Sammy kegirangan, langsung berdiri di atas kursi.

Dean tertawa geli.

Dan mereka pun segera menikmati makan siang mereka.

Dean tak hentinya memperhatikan Sam yang asyik dengan eskrimnya, sesekali menyelipkannya dengan pancake ke mulut kecilnya. Pipi kecil tembemnya juga tangannya, belepotan dengan eskrim dan sirup strawberry, Dean tersenyum melihatnya. Ia membersihkannya dan kembali pada makan siangnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dan duduk di kotak kursi mereka berhadapan dengan Dean.

"Selamat siang, Nak."

Dean mendongak dengan kagetnya, begitunya juga dengan Sammy.

"Samuel?" Dean langsung siaga dan emosi, tangannya refleks memegang pistol yang terselip di belakang celananya. Belum selesai Dean terkaget dengan munculnya satu orang ini, Sammy memekik dengan traumanya...

"Orang jahat!" dan langsung naik ke pangkuan Dean dan menenggelamkan kepala di leher Dean, ketakutan.

**TBC**

**Soooo ? what happened next ? Reviews please ... **** thenk you!**


End file.
